De raros esta lleno el planeta
by sheejeez
Summary: Aunque el planeta estuviera lleno de raros, para Sam solo había uno. No hablaba con fluidez y se cuatrapeaba con las palabras. Contaba demasiado, para el gusto de Sam. No entendía de chistes, ni lo divertido de la vida. ¿Y a quien le importaba? Freddie era su raro.
1. Su hobby es contar

_**Disclaimer** Icarly, Sam y Freddie no me pertenecen, de lo contrario Sam y Freddie nunca hubieran terminado._

* * *

**De raros esta lleno el planeta.**

"Aunque el planeta estuviera lleno de raros, para Sam solo había uno. No hablaba con fluidez y se cuatrapeaba con las palabras. Contaba demasiado, para el gusto de Sam. No entendía de chistes, ni lo divertido de la vida. ¿Y a quien le importaba? Freddie era su raro."

* * *

_/Su hobby es contar_

— ¿Qué dices? No te entiendo.

— ¡jhummm!

Chasqueo la lengua. —No, no, no. ¿Acaso tu mami no te enseño que no se debe hablar con la boca llena?

— ¡Jhuumm Ahmm... Argg!

Soltó una burlona carcajada. —Espero que eso no haya sido un insulto, porque de ser así me veré en la penosa necesidad de hacer que tragues algo más que tus sudorosos calcetines.

—¿Uh? —El tipo que era aplastado por ella, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, lo pudo sentir retorciéndose desesperadamente contra su torso. — ¡Nmm! ¡Pomfamnvon …Nomm!

Se veía tan patético, casi, casi podía sentir lastima. Así que retiro lo suficiente las calcetas de su boca para entender lo que decía— ¿Qué tanto rezas?

— ¡Sueltamente tu maldita hija de pe…! — Las calcetas volvieron rápidamente a su boca antes de que pudiera ocasionar que sus oídos se desangraran con su florido vocabulario.

Volvió a chasquear la lengua. —No, claramente tu mami no te enseño modales. —Lo apretó más contra el duro asfalto. —Bien, ¿Pues sabes que? Nunca es tarde para aprender, yo te voy a enseñar a lo Puckett.

Alcanzo su mochila y de ella saco una pieza de jabón zote. Se lo mostro, balanceándolo delante de sus ojos. Sus ojos siguieron la barra de jabón de un lado a otro, completamente aterrorizados. Como sus manos estaban atrapadas sobre su cabeza por la mano de Sam, y sus piernas costado a costado apretaban dolorosamente sus costillas, aunque se imagino que ese dolor pasó a segundo término después de haberle dejado entumecido su diminuto "Ericksito" con la rodilla. Caray, ya podía imaginarse la ridícula escena. ¡Y ella estaba en primera fila…. mejor dicho sobre el escenario!

Erick era el típico matón, para ella un macho-menos. Tenia lo de hombre, lo que Sam de femenina. Se paseaba por los pasillos de la secundaria presumiendo sus jeans Calvin Klein y las playeras arremangas al codo, luciendo los músculos. Habría que estar ciego para no notarlo o en su caso, estar desinteresada de la mercancía varonil, no quería un novio, no necesitaba un novio, mientras Freddie revoloteara a su alrededor todo lo demás carecía de importancia, sobre todo si hablábamos de alguien como…. Bueno, la cucaracha que mantenía acorralada bajo su cuerpo. Lo que a Sam respecta Erick no era mas que una nena debilucha, y probablemente todos esos músculos eran el resultado de una cirugía, una pésima cirugía si debe agregar.

—ujummm —Erick volvió a balbucear detrás de los calcetines. No pudo evitar burlarse de él, ojala tuviera una cámara para congelar este momento para toda la vida. ¡Ojala Freddie pudiera verlos!

—Pobrecito casi lo olvido, deja te quito estos estorbosos calcetines, haber —Retiro la bola de calcetines y antes de que el pudiera decir _Sam_ los sustituyo por la barra de jabón.

— ¡Ahuuu! —El aulló, su cabeza se sacudía de un lado a otro.

— ¿Duele? No llores, te prometo que todo el dolor merecerá la pena, tus dientes van a quedar mas blancos que una sonrisa de Comercial, y tu lengua ¿Oh tu lengua?, ni si quiera la vas a sentir, tu boca va a quedar tan limpia que cada vez que intentes hablarle a Fredd vas a recordar lavar tu sucia boca, de lo contrario me encargare de hacerlo yo misma cuantas veces sea necesario, ¿Me entendiste tu energu… —

— ¿Sam? —Pudo oír la voz de Carly interrumpiéndola. Sin soltar a Erick dio una miradita sobre su hombro, pudo ver a su mejor amiga acercarse veloz. De una distancia considerable probablemente se pensaría que solo estaba recostada pansa abajo sobre el pasto. Pero conforme la distancia se acortaba estaba segura de que la lejana e inocente escena iría desapareciendo.

Se encogió de hombros, mirado de reojo a su victima, se dijo que Carly tenia dos trabajos, enojarse y contentarse. Además torturar a Erick no se podía todos los días, mientras Carly y ella peleaban todo el tiempo, daba igual. Una mas, una menos, ¿A quien le importa?

Sonriendo volvió a empujar un poco mas el jabón dentro de la boca de Erick —De esta no te salvas Jonson — murmuro maliciosamente. La iría corriendo dentro de ella, no le podía importar menos su penosa expresión, con sus ojos vidriosos, agitando la cabeza y berreando como cerdo.

No quería hacerle _mucho_ daño, solo asustarlo un _poco_, solo un poco mas…

— ¡Samatha Puckett! ¿Qué rayos esta ocurriendo aquí? —Carly chillo detrás de ella.

Suspiro fastidiaba, y volteo nuevamente mirándola sobre su hombro, dibujando la mejor sonrisa falsa.

—Nada Carly, Erick y yo solo estamos jugando —Respondió suavemente. — ¿Verdad Erick?

Por lo visto Erick no tenia instinto de supervivencia, el solo empezó a aullar más alto, suplicando a gritos ayuda. Si Carly simplemente decidiera darse media vuelta e irse, no se conformaría con obligarlo a tragarse solo un jabón entero, de eso podía estar seguro.

—No parece que el este disfrutando mucho del juego.

— ¿Así? Hace rato no parábamos de reír.

—Sam es en serio, suéltalo antes de que algún profesor los vea. Ya tienes suficientes suspensiones por este año, ¿Quién sabe y la próxima pueda ser expulsión?

Miro renuente a Erick, pero quizás Carly tenía razón. Viéndolo por otro lado, un millón de suspensiones e incluso la expulsión valdrían la pena con tal de seguir humillando a Erick Jonson. Bien, pues no lo soltó, de hecho su agarre se hizo mas fuerte, tanto en sus manos como en sus costillas, el soltó un quejidito.

— ¡Sam¡ —Carly insistió.

Soltó otro resoplido.

— ¡Carly!—La imito. — ¿Otro rato mas? ¿Si?¿Porfavooor? —Suplico, realmente en serio necesitaba seguir jugando con Erick, resultaba tan divertido.

— ¡No, Sam! ¡Suéltalo en este instante! —Ella gruño.

No podía mirarla porque seguía encarando a Erick, pero podía imaginársela con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Cinco minutos, entonces?

Oyó pasos a su alrededor y al siguiente instante ella estaba dándole la cara, Carly se acuclillo para quedar a su altura. Mientras que Erick solo seguía lloriqueando, mirando suplicante de una a la otra.

— ¿Qué pasaría si por azares del destino y pésima suerte un profesor sale en este momento?

—Ehmm… no se, tal vez me suspenderían ¿Qué importa?

Insistió con la barra de jabón. Carly al momento tomo la muñeca de Sam y detuvo el movimiento.

—No me refiero a eso. Ya sabes, ¿Quién mas podría defender a Freddie? —La observo confundida. ¿De que iba? — Ya sé que estoy yo, lo quiero y lo defendería con uñas y dientes, pero tu y yo sabemos que no es lo mismo. Yo no soy tan…tu.

En alguna parte de todo ese tiempo mientras Carly hablaba, había dejado de ejercer presión sobre Erick, el logro zafar sus manos y aventarla fuera de su alcance. Tiro la barra de jabón y sobo su adolorida mandíbula, el la miro temerosamente y luego le dio una larga y agradecida mirada a Carly, era como si estuviera viendo por primera vez a _Dios_ en carne y hueso. Luego el solo hecho a correr gritando toda clase de insultos.

Lo dicho y hecho, es una nena.

—¿Exactamente porque estabas golp… quiero decir jugando tan agresivamente con el?

Puso las dos manos sobre el pasto para darse impulso y pararse de golpe. sacudió sus rodillas ahuyentando la tierra y los trocitos de pasto pegados a ellas. Las vio un poco raspadas, pero no ardían en lo absoluto, sin embargo la imagen de Freddie vino a su mente, y el recuerdo dolió. Estaba asi de nada de correr detrás de Erick Jonson y darle un vaso entero de detergente.

sacudió como un perro la cabeza borrando los recuerdos. — No seas exagerada, ni si quiera estaba usando toda mi fuerza, el solo es una niña llorona.

Carly rodo los ojos. —Vamos Sam, ¿Quieres contarme que paso? Tu no peleas sin razón alguna, a menos de que se hayan robado tu almuerzo o… ¿Paso algo con Freddie, cierto? — comenzó a caminar delante de ella, su mochila quedando olvidaba detrás de Carly, ella vino corriendo detrás de Sam con la mochila en sus manos y la suya colgando del hombro. —¡Sam tu mochila! Que diablos guardas, ¿Rocas?

No le dio importancia, si ella había decidido ser buena samaritana para que se quejaba.

—Burritos, jamón, los útiles y una gran variedad de jabones.

Carly abrió el cierre de la mochila y hecho un vistazo dentro de ella. Saco la cabeza resoplando hacia ella. —Esos son muchos jabones. ¿Pensabas seguir con la tortura todo el día?

— ¿Todo el día? Ni hablar, mí tiempo es demasiado valioso como para desperdiciarlo con Jonson, en realidad pensaba usar uno por día.

Carly la tomo del brazo deteniendo sus pasos. — ¿Fue asi de grave? —Detecto la molestia en su voz.

—El hizo llorar a Freddie. —Carly estrecho los ojos. —Bueno, asi como llorar no. Como estábamos en medio de una exposición en clase de ciencias, Erick solo empezó a burlarse de Freddie mientras el exponía enfrente de la clase. Freddie solo hablaba sobre esto, sobre lo otro, honestamente no puse atención, ya sabes lo mucho que detesto la ciencia cuando soy yo la que debe de _crear y experimentar_. Entonces Erick solo menciono el tartamudeo de Freddie. Luego imitando la voz de Freddie el dijo: _P-pero qu-que tonto, digo retardado soy._ Y otras cosas que me reservo—Sam también hize una perfecta imitación de la tosca voz de Erick. —Sabes lo mucho que Freddie odia que no lo tomen enserio en cualquier cosa, sobre todo con lo que le cuesta entender las burlas y los insultos.

— ¡¿Qué? —Cuando termino de hablar, Carly chillo de repente asustándola, su mano soltó el brazo de Sam, y ella se tomo unos largos pasos antes de que Sam pudiera alcanzara de nuevo. —¡Suéltame Sam! ¡Voy a matarlo!

Se rio de Carly. —Wo... wo… alto fiera. No fuiste tú la que dijo: _Y si por azares del destino o mala suerte sale un profesor y nos cacha divirtiéndonos con la cucarachita. —_Cito. Aunque Carly no lo dijo exactamente igual, viene siendo lo mismo.

—Hace cinco minutos yo no sabia de que iba todo, ahora que lo se, tengo estas repentinas ganas de dañarlo física y psicológicamente. ¡Asi que suéltame ahora mismo! —Carly lucho contra su agarre.

Negó. —Olvídalo Carly. —La miro con las cejas enarcadas dejando de luchar contra ella. Hey su mirada decía _¿Qué carajos estas diciendo? _ — No me veas asi, no es que no desee hacerlo, créeme tengo _sed de sangre. —_ bromeo. —Pero ya utilice el jabón que correspondía a este día.

Con más seguridad de que Carly no correría detrás de Jonson, la soltó despacio dejando que se alejara unos cuantos pasos de ella. Su cabello recogido en una coleta se había soltado, así que llevo a las manos a su cabeza y luego volvió a atarlo todo sin corresponder la mirada de Sam.

— ¡Ah, bien! —Carly Suspiro cansada. Sam entendía su impotencia, sabia lo que estaba pensando. A ella también le gustaría que Freddie no fuera el blanco de todas las burlas, desde que eran niños siempre fue asi. — ¿Y donde esta Freddie? —Pregunto. —Se supone que hoy debíamos ensayar para _I Carly._

— ¿Dónde mas va a ser?

Había conocido de una forma peculiar a Carly, pero fue todavía más estrambótico cuando conoció a Fredward. Sam había conocido a Carly gracias a un rico Sándwich de jamón, pero también había conocido a Freddie por unas simples rocas.

_~·~_

_7 años atrás._

_Sam se detuvo frente a un niño que contaba sus rocas una y otra vez. Del uno al diez, incontables veces. _

— _¿Qué haces? —Sam quiso saber. Espero y espero, pero el niño continúo contando sin dar señal de haberla escuchado. — ¡Hey niño te estoy hablando a ti! —Chillo ya molesta._

_Con un largo suspiro el niño tomo sus rocas y comenzó alejarse de ahí, la pequeña Sam comenzó a sentir la ira hirviendo en su interior. Ella estaba acostumbrada al exceso de atención, la atención de su madre, de su hermana, incluso de su mejor amiga Carly. Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería ignorarla, a menos de que tuviera ganas de oír sus rabietas todo el día. _

_Asi que Sam corrió detrás del chico y lo tomo del hombro deteniéndolo. — ¡Oye niño tonto! No me escuchaste, te hice una pregunta. —El niño la observo un momento con sus pequeños ojos castaños, ellos parecían estar viendo a la nada, como si Sam fuera un árbol mas en el parque. —Ah, ya veo. Lo que pasa es que eres sordo y además mudo, eh. —Ella se burlo. El niño no dio ni la más mínima señal de molestia, al contrario de Sam que comenzaba a rechinar los dientes. No era nada divertido molestar a una persona que no se molestaba. ¡Aburrido!. —Y por lo visto idiota, ¿Sabes que? ¡Adiós!, tengo mejores cosas que hacer como buscar gusanos y meterlos en los bolsos de las viejitas que vienen a darles de comer a las palomas. ¡Como si las palomas les fuera agradecer alguna vez! Yo lo haría con mucho gusto, si me regalaran el pan entero en vez de migas… —Sam comenzó a divagar olvidándose del niño que todavía tenia sujetado del hombro, hasta que fue interrumpida por dos enormes chicos que le tapaban todo el sol._

— _¿No es ese el mocoso que nos atacó hace rato? —Pregunto uno de ellos. El otro grandote asintió. —Ven acá niño estúpido. ¿Ves mi frente? —El tipo agarro al niño de los hombros y lo sacudió violentamente mientras el mostraba una pequeña rajada en su frente que tenia sangre seca alrededor. —Tú lo hiciste con tus malditas rocas._

_Por primera vez Sam notado algo más que vacío en esos ojos castaños, el niño estaba realmente asustado. Bueno, no era su asunto, Sam decidió que era mejor alejarse antes de que la notaran, ya tenia suficientes problemas en su casa para agregar otros en el exterior. Ella se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a ir se._

—_N-no, N-no, por favor n-o lo hice apropósito. — El niño balbuceo entre sollozos. _

_Uno de los grandotes se rio. —Bueno, nosotros tampoco vamos a hacer esto apropósito, recuérdalo para que si tus papis te preguntan les digas que todo fue un accidente. _

— _¡N-No! —El niño chillo encogiéndose y apretando los ojos cuando vio que el grandote que no lo tenía sujetado alzo una roca en su mano para aventárselas. _

— _¡Hay! — Alguien que no era el niño lloriqueo. Sorprendido el chico abrió los ojos despacio, notando que ya no sentía ninguna presión en sus hombros, y la ausencia del dolor que dejara la roca en su cabeza._

_En algún momento Sam había lanzado un par de rocas contra esos orangutanes. —Esos es para que aprendan a meterse con alguien de su tamaño simios tontos. — Gruño, y aprovechando que los dos estaban fuera de combate, Sam tomo rápidamente la mano del niño y corrió junto con el. — ¡Hasta la vista Idiotas! _

_Una vez lejos y seguros Sam soltó la manita del niño. — No sé que les hiciste amigo, pero esos dos estaban realmente enojados. —Ella lo miro molesta. Y apunto su pecho con un dedo. —Si no sabes como defenderte, aléjate de los monos sin cerebro. —El niño seguir sin responderle, Sam harta de la situación solo rodo los ojos. —Como sea, ya puedes irte por ahí a contar de nuevo tus roquitas, yo me tengo que ir antes de que mi mamá me vaya a buscar al departamento de mi amiga. _

_Antes de que Sam pudiera irse a buscar su bicicleta la suave voz del niño la detuvo. — Contaba. _

— _¿Eh? —Sam se giro confusa. _

—_Contaba las rocas, me gusta contar y coleccionar rocas._

_~·~_

—Sam tal vez debas ir a ver como esta Freddie—Carly propuso.

Y Sam miro alternadamente del departamento de Carly al de Freddie, sintiendo como sus tripas se comían una a la otra, después de todo no había comido nada por dedicar su valioso tiempo limpiando las entrañas de Jonson. Y no podía concentrase en nada a menos de que le metiera por lo menos un chicle al estomago.

—Pienso que primero debo comer algo. —Carly la miro mal. Cruzo sus brazos nuevamente y le dio un pequeño pellizco en el brazo. —¡Au! ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? —Sam se quejo sobándose el adolorido brazo.

—No puedo creer que prefieras comer antes de ver como esta tu amigo. ¡Samantha Puckett!

Sam bufo. A veces Carly era tan dramática.

—Ya hice suficiente trabajo por hoy, manche la perfecta imagen del _señor Popeye región cuatro. _—Sam se excuso sin darle mayor importancia.

—¡Sam! Tu sabes a que me refiero, mira yo iría pero sabes que Freddie a mi casi no me escucha, a veces creo que le hablo a la pared. En cambio contigo, bueno al menos pelea.

—Pero Carly, tengo hambre.

—¡Y yo tengo ganas de hacer pis!. Y no e podido ir porque tuve que salvar tu pescuezo, así que vas a ir a hablar con tu mejor amigo.

Pensó un poco sobre su dolor de estomago y la molestia de Freddie, siendo mil veces mas difícil lidiar con el si no se le calmaba con tiempo. Recordó los burritos que cargaba por si las moscas, y entonces decidió que podía comerlos mientras hablaba o gritaba, lo que sea con Fredduchi.

—Como sea, iré.

Carly sonrió ampliamente y enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sam.

—¡Genial!... Yo iré preparando todo para el ensayo —Canturreo mientras sacaba las llaves de su departamento y abría las puertas. Y Repentinamente mientras entraba, cruzo las piernas a medio camino. —Ug…pero antes creo que iré al baño — murmuro rápidamente mientras cerraba la puerta en la cara de Sam.

Sam se dio la media vuelta y cruzo hasta el departamento de Freddie. De su bolsillo delantero saco el pasador que usaba todo el tiempo para entrar a lugares que mantenían con llave.

Ella abrió el departamento y cruzo la estancia sin remordimientos buscando a Freddie, ella sabia que Marissa no llegaría hasta altas horas de la noche así que solo debía buscar a Freddie, hablar con el y luego irse a comer.

—¡Fredward! — Sam grito.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, acostumbrada a eso ella solo fue a la habitación de Freddie y abrió la puerta sin tocar. De todas formas rara vez él contestaba.

Ella miro a Freddie sentado en su escritorio con la laptop abierta frente a él. Estaba murmurando cosas, probablemente contando como todo el tiempo. Y al mismo tiempo escribiendo algo rápidamente en su laptop. Sam se acercó sigilosamente para no asustarlo. El tenia abierto el Worpad y había escrito "lo siento" infinidad de veces. De vez en cuando el dejaba de escribir para señalar con su dedo la pantalla y contar los "lo siento" repetidamente.

Su amigo tenia este raro fetiche por contar las cosas para tranquilizarse, contaba casi todo el tiempo, pero solo llegaba a números mayores cuando la situación lo ameritaba, como ese día en el parque cuando lo conoció, el había contando cien rocas, Sam lo sabia porque su alma caritativa la obligo a contar con el. O ahora, que Sam había intentando contar los "lo siento" y se perdió en el cincuenta y algo. Al principio de su extraña amistad, ella pensaba que era raro. Ahora entiende que Freddie es así y no se puede hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Con el tiempo ella se acoplo a él, sus costumbres, sus mañanas, sus gestos, su enfermedad.

La gente alrededor lo señalaba y se alejaban. Mientras que Sam se mantenía a su lado, porque ella comprendía lo que era ser juzgada por las personas. Porque tampoco podía presumir de haber sido una niña normal, era peleonera, grosera y asquerosa, vestía como niño, le gustaban las cosas de niños como cochecitos, meterse el dedo a la nariz y eructar. Y Freddie, Freddie la acepto así. Lo que les hacia un par de geniales fenómenos.

Sonriendo por los recuerdos Sam puso suavemente una mano en el hombro de Freddie, él se sobresalto y dio un pequeño brinquito.

— ¿Qué haces Fredward? —Pregunto burlona por su reacción. — ¿Otra vez contando? ¿Nunca te aburres de contar?

Freddie parpadeo, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara después de oir la voz de Sam.

—No, solo… yo solo contaba. —Respondió con voz monótona. —Debía, quería disculparme 500 veces, p-pero no hay forma de q-que lo haga sin que pierda la cuenta, así que decidí, opte por escribir… escribírtelo.

Sam lo miro sorprendida, su boca se abrió en una grande "O". —Di-disculparte ¿Conmigo?

Freddie se giro nuevamente a su laptop y comenzó a escribir de nuevo. —Probablemente te hayas causado eh… m-metido en otra pelea por m-mi culpa, es lo menos que te debo.

— ¿Y tu como sabes? —Sam pregunto molesta. — ¿Te crees el ombligo del mundo o que? — Freddie agacho la cabeza y dejo de escribir, preocupada Sam se apresuró a tomarlo nuevamente de los hombros y los froto suavemente. —Fredd…

—Pensé, creí que estabas enoja…molesta con-conmigo. Y-y tu gritaste muchas cosas. ¡Lo siento, Sam! — El comenzó a balbucear torpemente.

Sam sonrió cariñosamente. —No seas bobo Fredward, claro que estaba enojada, pero no contigo. Era con Erick y ya me encargue de que el te pida personalmente mañana una disculpa.

— ¿Por qué? —Freddie pregunto.

Sam suspiro armándose de paciencia. —Bueno, porque él fue un completo imbécil contigo. De todas formas ya paso, ahora para ese trasero tuyo porque Carly nos esta esperando para el ensayo. —Freddie no se movió. Sam sacudo la cabeza lo jalo de la sudadera. —Andando bobo perezoso, hay mucho que hacer. Yo todavía tengo que comer y tu preparar el cableado y la cámara las 10 veces que lo consideras necesario.

Freddie la taladro con sus ojos almendrados, rebosantes de inocencia. Él podía ser un poquito raro, en ocasiones realmente sacaba de onda. Eso era lo que le hacia único en su especie.

Para Sam, Freddie no tenía ninguna enfermedad, el solo fue diferente, es todo.

No hablaba con fluidez y se cuatropeaba* con las palabras.

Contaba demasiado, para el gusto de Sam.

No entendía de chistes, ni lo divertido de la vida.

¿Y a quien le importa? Freddie era su raro.

Feliz, ella arrastro a Freddie fuera del departamento. —Vamos rarito, hay muchas cosas que hacer.

* * *

***** Cuatrapeaba—enredarse

Hola mis lectores de "El pescado favorito de Sam" y los que no son también Hola. Bueno, pues aquí estoy yo nuevamente metiéndome en otra historia de Icarly, ya que estaba pensando que como la serie esta por culminar esto seria para mi una pequeña despedida porque desde luego todo lo que haga Dan nunca se olvida. Yo quería hacer algo diferente respecto a las pocas historias que han llamado mi atención en esta sección, y aquí esta mi primer capitulo, tal vez les parecerá un poco confuso, pero con el tiempo irán comprendiendo que es lo que tiene Freddie que lo hace tan diferente.

Espero que les agrade tanto como lo hizo "El pescado favorito de Sam".

_PD Si tengo un errorcito por ahí, háganmelo saber, ya que casi no e tenido tiempo de darles las repasadas que yo acostumbro._


	2. El no sabe reirse

_/Él no sabe re__írse._

* * *

— ¿Qué hay Spens? —Sam saludo._ — _¿Carly ya desaguo?

— ¿Desaguar? ¿Quién va desaguar que? —Spencer pregunto distraído, todavía sin alzar la vista de su revista.

—Carly, dijo que iba a entrar al baño. ¿No sabes si ya salió?

Spencer por fin alzo la cabeza, sus ojos brillaron con reconocimiento. —Pero si son Sam y el pequeño Freddie. ¿Qué hay chicos?

Sam rodo los ojos. Bueno, Spencer no era precisamente el más listo.

—Hola Spencer —Pero fue Freddie quien no tomo en cuenta la distracción y respondió cortésmente.

Ella volvió a rodar los ojos. ¿Por qué será que ese par se entendían tan bien? En ocasiones Sam se preguntaba si de casualidad Spens no tendría el mismo síndrome que Freddie.

—Carly los esta esperando en el sótano.

—¡Eso estaba preguntando! —Gimió Sam.

—No, preguntaste del baño que…

—Ya, ya. Vamos Fredduchi tenemos que correr con Carly. —Ella interrumpió a Spencer y jalo a su mejor amigo con ella, ambos perdiéndose en el elevador.

Spencer rio mirando las puertas cerradas del elevador. —Estos chicos de ahora. —Murmuro. —Ahora que recuerdo, yo deje muchas veces a los adultos con la palabra en la boca siempre que pensaba que era unos pesad… Huy ¿Me estaré haciendo viejo?

Carly no pudo evitar resoplar divertida cuando miro a Sam forcejear con Freddie para que saliera ileso del elevador, al menos en apariencia así era.

— ¡Ya te he dicho como un millonésimo de veces, que no importa si eres educado o no con el hermano de Carly!

—Pero es malo… esta mal dejar a las personas…. A la gente con las palabras… la palabra en la boca— Freddie contradijo todavía mirando mal a Sam como si hubiera cometido el peor pecado del mundo.

A Sam no podía importarle menos.

—A veces eras tan… ¡Dios! ¿En serio estamos teniendo esta discusión? Es Spencer de quien hablamos. —Ella se llevo la mano al rostro frotándosela. De reojo vio a Carly riéndose a su costa. —Carly Shay por tu salud mental y la de nosotros deja de burlarte y hazme el gran favor de decirle a este rarito "el enorme respeto que le debemos a Spencer" —Gruño molesta.

—No soy Dios—Freddie dijo.

Sam lo ignoro acostumbrada a sus desatinados comentarios, en cambio espero por la respuesta de Carly.

Carly se acercó a ella y separo a Sam de Freddie, antes de que lo asustara por completo. Normalmente una discusión de esas terminaba en gritos y con Freddie acurrucado en alguna esquina y Sam, en realidad Sam solo se esperaba a que Freddie terminara sus ataques para darle una disculpa a secas. Obviamente Sam nunca le dio importancia al problema de Freddie, y la mayor parte del tiempo lo trataba como cualquier persona normal.

De alguna forma Carly la envidiaba, porque ella siempre procuraba tratar a Freddie como si fuera una bomba atómica con una cuenta regresiva que se activaba con las palabras.

—De acuerdo. — Ella dijo, pero Sam siguió discutiendo con Freddie como si Carly no se hubiera puesto en medio de ellos dos. —Hey chicos.

— ¡Por supuesto que no eres Dios. Tu existes!

—En realidad…. De verdad, hay pruebas que lo _pruba_… que lo confirman, el otro día vi…mire un docu…

— ¿Hola? — Carly insistió.

—No me importa, soy atea.

—Pero eres Católica, hace rato… un momento mencionaste a Dios— Freddie recordó.

Carly decidió intervenir de nuevo. —Oigan… en verdad, creo que…

— ¡No Freddie, no soy católica, ni cristiana, ni judía, ni ninguna maldita religión porque no creo que ningún hombre pueda flotar sobre las nubes!

Freddie apenas parpadeo. La verdad es que el apenas lograba comprender porque Sam no aceptaba que solo porque la vida no le había sonreído como quisiera no quería decir que no creyera al menos en algo.

Así que Freddie contra ataco—ser ateo o negar la existencia de un dios o dioses no implica necesariamente no pertenecer a ninguna religión; existen religiones, como el budismo que niegan la existencia de dios no mencionan la existencia de dios alguno y que, por consiguiente, son ateas o más correctamente no teístas —Él dijo recordando lo del documental que había visto y se lo cito a Sam como si estuviera viéndolo otra vez, pero ahora en su cabeza. Freddie era una persona con excelente memoria, como decía Sam, memoria fotográfica.

Ahora fue el turno de Sam para quedarse con la mitad de autismo de la que Freddie sufría. Que no era mucho si podía ser una verdadera molestia. Las personas con autismo no hablaban, y Freddie hablaba de más.

—La verdad chicos es tarde y pienso que debemos…. —Carly intento nuevamente pero fue interrumpida esta vez por Sam.

— ¿Sabes que?, prefiero el tema de Spencer…

—Insisto, debes de creer en algo es imposible…

—¡BASTA! — Carly grito ya lo suficiente mareada con tanta discusión. — ¡Ya cállense! No son unos niños chiquitos para que se la pasen discutiendo por esto y por lo otro. —Carly chillo realmente sacada de quicio, ellos podían ser realmente un horrible dolor de cabeza. —Sam si Freddie quiere ser respetuoso con las personas es libre de hacerlo, y Freddie… ¿Freddie?

Freddie estaba acuclillado tapándose los oídos. Y murmurando números.

Asustada Carly se acercó a él intentando poner una mano en su hombro reconfortándolo, pero el solo se retiro asustado.

—Oh, Freddie. Lo siento, no quise asustarte es solo que yo… ustedes, bueno no paraban de discutir y…

Fastidiada Sam se acercó por detrás y jalo a Carly para que cayera hacia atrás y ella tomo su lugar poniéndose frente a Freddie.

Ella podía arreglar esto.

—Ok, basta de berrinches Fredward, y deja de ser tan grosero. Hace un momento vomitabas respeto y ahora solo ignoras a Carly, que mal educado eres.

— ¡Sam! — Carly la riño. —No es cierto Freddie…

Freddie retiro las manos de sus oídos y le sonrió cálidamente a Carly.

—No, soy yo el que te debe… te debo una disculpa, solo me asuste un poco. Si quiero… quieres puedes seguir con lo que ibas… estabas diciendo. —La corto amablemente.

Él se paro poniéndose frente a Carly tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a pararse.

—Gracias Freddie. ¿Seguro? —El asintió. —Bien, decía que…no puedes obligar a que Sam crea en algo, debemos respetar las religiones de los demás. —Sam le saco la lengua a Freddie. —Lo mismo va para ti Sam, Freddie no tiene la culpa de tener la educación de la que al parecer tú careces.

La sonrisa de Sam se borro.

—Por lo tanto, ahora que todos estamos felices y contentos…

—No mucho la verdad—Sam dijo.

Carly continuo—…. Lo que sea, ¿Podemos terminar el ensayo?

Sam sacudió una mano frente a Carly restándole importancia y fue a recargarse en la mitad de auto que adornaba el estudio de Icarly. Ella solo observo con gran concentración a Freddie moverse que aquí a allá con gracia, no una gracia de _"Hay, mira que tierno es"_ fue una gracia mas de bien "_Oh, mira que torpe es"_ Sam no podía evitar soltar unas cuentas risitas indiscretas. Aunque Fredward intentara disimularlo con su habitual seriedad, el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas cada vez que se tropezaba lo delataba.

Se imagino siendo atrapada por Freddie, el probablemente le daría un sermón sobre lo grosero que era reírse de la mala suerte de lo demás, bueno a Sam no podía importarle menos. Ella no tenia la culpa de que el no supiera divertirse, _que ni si quiera supiera lo que significaba diversión._

— ¡Listo! —Freddie anuncio.

Carly y Sam entonces fueron a pararse en el lugar frente a la cámara que Freddie sostenía.

Esperaron a que el hiciera la cuenta, no tenia que hacerlo pero el insistía en que para que las cosas salieran a la perfección, había que llevarlo todo al pie de la letra.

—¡Hola! —Carly canturreo.

—¡Hello! ¡Que tal! ¡Que hay! ¡Que onditas! —Sam bailo delante de la cámara felizmente. —Y todos los geniales saludos del mundo. Para que los snob y los nerdis también lo entiendan, los buena onda y los no tanto. Incluso los aburridos como nuestro querido técnico.

Detrás de la cámara Freddie volteo los ojos.

Sam y Carly siguieron riendo felizmente mientras interactuaban con su público imaginario, riéndose todo el tiempo. En algunas partes se detenían no muy de acuerdo con el segmento que tenían preparado para el verdadero show. Pero en todo este tiempo Freddie ni si quiera sonrío. Sam lo miro por un momento, de reojo. Ella se obligo a dejarlo de lado, ya debería estar acostumbrada, solo que era tan difícil entender porque carajos esa enfermedad, lo que sea también tenia que hacerlo ver tan miserable.

—Oye Sam, creo que lo de las cosquillas no es muy buena idea. —Carly dijo al mismo tiempo que leía entre líneas la libreta que usaban para anotar las ideas que cauda uno aportaría al show.

Sam se volteo sorprendida a ver a su mejor amiga. — ¿Por qué no? Tu dijiste que podíamos aportar ideas, mientras fuera eh… _no violentas._ Y las cosquillas son una sana diversión.

—Las cosquillas no son el problema, pero no creo que…—Por un seguro miro a Freddie y luego suspiro resignada. —No creo que amordazar a Freddie, amarrarle manos y pies, y utilizar una pluma para hacerle cosquillas en los pies, al mismo tiempo que le pintamos dibujitos, sea _mi idea de una diversión sana y sin violencia._

Freddie soltó la cámara cuando escucho esto. Y miro enojado a Sam.

—Porque, porque siempre…. Siempre estas pensando en hacerme cosas malas… crueles. —Freddie pregunto mirando a Sam fuera de si. —Todas tus ideas tienes que ver conmigo, todo el… todo el tiempo. Pensando todo el tiempo… de… como fastidiarme.

Sam sintió una amarga sensación en la garganta. —No son cosas malas Freddie, yo solo quiero que interactúes más.

— ¡Yo no quiero interactuar, me gusta así estar detrás de la cámara, las conocí de esta forma quiero que se quede así! De esta forma estoy a gusto—Como el balbuceo sin trabarse una sola vez, Sam supo que Freddie estaba realmente enojado, olvidándose de su inseguridad y su timidez, dando paso al chico fuerte y real que seguramente seria si el no tuviera ningún tipo de estúpido problema.

Ella también lo observo molesta, porque él podría ser así si se propusiera salir adelante. —No puedes esconderte toda la vida, tú también eres parte de Icarly y mereces algo de crédito, pero si sigues así no serás mas que un tipo que sostiene la cámara y ya.

—Estoy bien con eso—Él dijo resignado. Y entonces para sorpresa de Sam el dibujo una fría sonrisa en su rostro. — Además estoy casi seguro que si yo fuera _normal_ no me darías ni la mitad del crédito que yo merezco, a pesar de que le doy vida a esto y fui yo quien les dio la idea de Icarly. —El sacudo su cabeza como despejándose del sueño. —Sin embargo, nada de eso importa, porque yo… yo, quise que Icarly naciera para estar cerca de ustedes… de ti, de Carly.

Sam se mordió el interior de la mejilla para intentar calmarse. Una especie de extraño sentimiento el oprimió el pecho. Ella trago alejándolo.

—Nadie esta bien con eso.

Freddie se alejó de golpe.

— ¿No oíste _nade…_err nada de lo que dije? — Con expresión de dolor él se alejó, tomo sus cosas y se despidió silenciosamente de Carly, mientras Sam lo dejo irse.

Carly resoplo. — ¿Por qué será que nunca podemos acabar los ensayos?

— ¿Porque será que tu siempre cuestionas mis ideas? —rebatió

Sam también tomo su mochila y dejo a Carly sola en el estudio.

~·~

— ¡¿Qué carajos me ves? —Sam grito a una señora que iba pasando con su bebe en brazos. La mujer frunció el ceño y apuro el paso murmurando cosas sobre lo altaneros que eran los jóvenes de ahora.

_¿Acaso ella no es joven? Apuesto que fue una adolescente rebelde y por eso se ve como de 25 con un mocoso de 2 años. _Sam pensó.

Ella cerró los ojos por un momento deteniéndose en su parada de autobús. Se llevo la mano a la frente cubriéndose del sol. ¡Maldito e indeciado sol dañino para su piel! Probablemente mañana le saldría un horrible salpullido. Pero Sam tenia mejores cosas de que preocuparse, como su reciente pelea con su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué carajos Freddie tenia que ser tan endemoniadamente terco?¿Por qué?¿Por qué?¿Por qué?¿Por qué?¿Por qué?¿Porque?

¡¿Por qué el maldito autobús no podía esperar por ella?

Sam se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que el autobús ya iba dándole vuelta a la esquina. Ella apretó los puños y gruño de impotencia espantando a un par de niño que se habían sentado en la parada.

— ¿Ustedes que mocosos? —Chillo. Los niños abrieron los ojos espantados. — ¡Grrrrrr!

— ¡AAAH! — Los niños salieron gritando.

_Estúpidos niños. _Sam se dejo caer en el mismo lugar que momentos antes habían ocupados los pequeños. Recargo la cabeza en la barda de metal y suspiro de cansancio. Si ella seguía así, terminaría una noche en la correccional, pero es que Freddie tenia la culpa de todo. Siempre estaba llevándole la contraria en absolutamente todo, no podía simplemente darle el avión como lo hacia Carly, ¡No que va! Freddie siempre estaba buscando de que manera hacer que ella quedara mal.

Si ella no lo hubiera conocido, a lo mejor su vida seria diferente, ella no tendría que estarse mortificando todo el tiempo por el, ocultando por todos los medios que era ella una especie de _vengadora enmascarada._ Sam definitivamente no estaría planteándose mil maneras de como disculparse con Fredward.

_Y no perdería el autobús._ Se dijo, intentando conciliar el sueño bajo el techito de la parada. De todas formas el próximo autobús tardaría una media hora.

— _¿Sam porque lloras? —El niño pregunto._

— _¡No estoy llorando idiota! — Sam nunca lloraba, llorar era de niñas y ella solo tenia la apariencia de una. _

_La expresión de Freddie se torno confundida, era tan difícil distinguir los sentimientos de su amiga, a veces reír, generalmente gruñía y en pocas ocasiones lloraba, pero eran tan escasas que el simplemente todavía no lograba distinguir cuando lloraba de dolor o por placer. El solo pretendía entender, porque bueno no podía ser de otra forma._

_Freddie miro nuevamente a su mejor amiga sorberse la nariz. Cuando Sam parecía creer que él no la veía, utilizaba la manga de su sudadera para sonarse la nariz y limpiarse las lágrimas, que según ella no lo eran._

—_Yo creo que si…—Sam iba a comenzar a maldecirlo, pero entonces Freddie continuo hablando. —Aunque no lo entiendo… no se porque, puedo intentarlo. M-Mira, si no quieres d-decirme por…porque lloras. Puedo darte solo unas palmaditas en la espalda, mi mama suele hacerlo cuando…cuando algo me molesta demasiado. La verdad no entiendo que f-función tiene, debe ser bueno porque eso me hace sentir mejor. ¿Cómo ves?_

_Sam parpadeo alejando las lágrimas; En momentos como estos se olvidaba que Freddie era diferente. Y que si le contaba un poquitos de sus problemas tardaría mas tiempo en descifrarlos que en juzgarla por ser una patética chillona. _

—_Bien, te voy contar. Pero si le dices a alguien que estuve llora…err rascándome los ojos, te voy golpear. ¿Entendido? —Sam le mostro su pequeño puño en alto, tan cerca de la cara de Freddie que el hizo unos graciosos bizcos._

_Freddie sin darle mayor importancia asintió con aparente interés. —Entendido, lo que no entiendo es la necesaria violencia que…_

—_¿Quieres entenderla ahora mismo? —Sam lo corto dándole un golpecito juguetón en el hombro._

—…_en otra ocasión, tal vez. —Finalmente termino. _

—_Bien, como decía. ¡Todo es por culpa de mi hermana gemela! A veces desearía ser hija única, ella solo da puros problemas. ¿Sabes lo que hizo esta vez? —Freddie sacudió la cabeza dándole una respuesta muda. — ¡Nacer, eso es lo que hizo! Hoy es nuestro maldito cumpleaños. ¿Y sabes quien fue la única que recibió regalo? Pues ella, desde luego. Mamá dijo que yo estaba castigada, así que tendría que esperar a mi próximo cumpleaños, pero cada año mi cumpleaños es un desastre. — Con el horrible recuerdo en su cabeza, de su hermana siendo abrazada por su madre esa mañana, un nuevo torrente de lágrimas se avecino, rápidamente Sam oculto su cabeza entre las rodillas, susurrando una y otra vez su eterno odio a Melanie. — ¡La odio tanto!_

_Sam pudo sentir unas suaves palmaditas en su espalda. —Si tú la odias, yo también._

_Ella se sorbió la nariz. Y alzo la cabeza inconscientemente sonriendo. —Fredward tienes que empezar a buscarte tus propios sentimientos, no puedo prestarte los míos siempre. _

_Freddie no sonrió para ella, pero no importaba porque Freddie finalmente era así, había nacido así, y mientras el estuviera su lado con todo y su expresión miserable ella estaría bien._

—_Entonces no la odio—Él dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Sam se rio._

—_Como sea Fredward no me importa compartirlos por un tiempo. Solo quédate aquí conmigo hasta que se quite el maldito sol._

_Freddie miro hacia el cielo donde el sol brillaba de manera cegadora. El retiro la mirada solo viendo manchitas de colores que le impedían una visión perfecta. Así que miro directo el rostro de Sam que también era cubierto por esas manchitas, lo que le asustaba un poco, así que decidió que lo más correcto era quedarse con su amiga bajo la camioneta hasta que el sol fuera completamente cubierto por las nubes._

—_Es solo sol, no tengas miedo Fredduchi. —Sam se burlo._

_Freddie no entendió realmente porque debería sentir miedo, aunque lo sentía por muy irracional que fuera._

—_No tengo mie…— Freddie pareció recordar algo, entonces él se llevo una mano al pantalón y de sus bolsillos saco un paquete de grasitos y una velita. —Casi olvido p-porque te… te estaba buscando, se me ocurrió… pensé que podíamos festejar tu cumpleaños juntos. _

_Cuando Sam había logrado limpiarse por completo congestionada nariz. Tontamente había pensando que ya no podía llorar mas, entonces el odioso Freddie salió con sus cursilerías._

—_Idiota no me hables—Sam balbuceo apunto de llorar._

_Freddie se vio mortificado. —S-si qui-quieres me como yo los grasitos. ¡Lo siento!_

_Sam hipo. —No seas tonto, es solo que… ugg olvídalo, trae acá esos grasitos, tú no te vas a comer ninguno, son míos. —Freddie la miro sin comprender. — ¡Ugg… ok, te daré un pedacito, solo un pedacito. _

_Ella saco los grasitos del empaque y puso la velita en uno de ellos, Freddie también saco un encendedor y prendió la velita, animando a Sam para que soplara. _

—_Pide un deseo, pero no pidas un regalo. Eso ya lo tengo, te compre un jamón enorme. _

_Sam soltó una carcajada perdiendo todo el aire para soplar la velita. — ¡Carambas! ¿Me compraste un jamón?_

—_Se me ocurrió, ya que el otro día te terminaste todo el jamón que el hermano de Carly guardaba. Eso no fue correcto, así que para evitar problemas, solo se me ocurrió. ¿Estuvo mal? —Él dijo todo con una expresión tan seria que solo hizo que Sam se riera mas tragándose todo rastro de lagrimas._

—_No bobo, yo amo el jamón. —Ella le dedico una cálida sonrisa, de las pocas que tenia reservadas solo para el._

_Cerró los ojos y formulo su deseo soplando la velita._

"_Deseo a Freddie siempre en mi vida"_

Sam abrió repentinamente los ojos, había lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Hombre, era el sueño mas vivido que había tenido en toda su vida. Una vez ella soñó con su padre, pero ese no se comparaba en nada a este, quizás porque mas que un sueño era un recuerdo. Rápidamente se seco las tontas lágrimas antes de que alguien la viera. Hace mucho que no lloraba, no desde ese día de su último cumpleaños a sola, a partir de entonces Sam solía festejarlo con Freddie, en ocasiones también con Carly. Pero normalmente era una rutina de solo ellos dos.

Parándose en un brinco regreso en sus pasos, ella necesitaba hablar con Fredward.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo a todos, quería agradecer por sus amables comentarios, me alegro de que este fanfictión les guste tanto como el otro. Tal vez puedan irse dando cuenta que es un tanto OC aunque estoy intentando que los personajes permanezcan con sus misma esencia, porque una Sam que no es por lo menos un poquito mala no es definitivamente Sam. Pero se darán cuenta también que no se puede decir lo mismo de Freddie, lo siento pero así tiene que ser._

_¿Quién descubrió ya lo que tiene Freddie? Pues shhh no se vale soltar la sopa. Todos tiene que darse cuenta solitos sin ayuda de nadie, quiero comprendan que no me estoy burlando o tomándomelo a la ligera, es simple inspiración de escritora. (Oh fanática si lo prefieren). Yo e visto una película de un muchacho con el mismo problema de Freddie y pienso que ese chico fue absolutamente valiente, igual que este Freddie. No recuerdo el nombre, pero si lo hago prometo ponerles el nombre para que puedan disfrutar de ella como yo lo hice._


	3. No conoce a cupido

_No conoce a cupido._

* * *

Sam subió rápidamente por las escaleras, brincando bardas y demás obstáculos como hombres gordos y señoras elefantes. Algunas cosas salieron volando, las señoras y hombres le gritaban algo sobre ser una niña estúpida e irresponsable, sin embargo ella había tomado una sabia decisión, no obstante podría considerarla la mejor, tal vez podría ser la peor de su vida, porque bueno, quien le aseguraba que Benson la aceptaría.

Así que Sam subió unos cuantos escalones más, hasta toparse con la puerta de los Benson. Se inclinó sobre sus rodillas tratando de recuperar todo el aire perdido minutos antes, y enseguida se irguió, su mano se levantó en un puño fuerte y cerrado, y con insistencia toco, muchas, demasiadas veces. Al otro lado pudo escuchar un ligero movimiento, pasos, la sombra de unos pies por debajo de la puerta.

—Abre Benson, sé que eres tú.

La sombra no se movió. Sam respiro con repentino cansancio, no tenía nada que ver con su carrera, era algo diferente, un interminable opresión en su pecho. ¿Acaso estos sentimientos con Benson, jamás acabarían? Estaba del todo harta de esas tonterías. Ella recargo su brazo sobre la puerta y su cabeza sobre el brazo.

—Vamos Freddie, solo quiero hablar contigo.

Sus ojos que miraban al piso, distinguieron por fin un leve movimiento que acompañaba a la sombra.

—Vete Samantha.

Se escuchaba como muy película de romance dramático. Sam sonrió al piso, bien pues Benson estaba siendo dramático de nuevo, ella podía lidiar con eso. Lentamente se acuclilló, hasta que sus rodillas sintieron todo el peso de su cuerpo, sus manos tocaron el suelo sosteniéndola, y muy cerca de la gris sombra.

—Ya sé que soy algo pesada…

Freddie balbuceo interrumpiéndola —…Mmmm

Sam suspiro revoloteando los ojos con exasperación — …Muy pesada— Acepto. — Pero ¿Sabes qué? —Ella no espero respuesta. —Te quie…, ejem… te aprecio, créeme realmente lo hago y es solo que a veces me gustaría que tu fueras, ya sabes ¿Feliz?

—Soy Feliz— Freddie contradijo.

—No, no lo eres. Tú piensas que sí, pero no. No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que es ser feliz. Es cantar como idiotas, reír como estúpidos, bromear como bobos, amar… amar como ridículos y …

— ¿Qué es eso? —Repentinamente Freddie la cortó una vez más.

Sam parpadeo algo sorprendida, aunque no del todo. No sería la primera vez que Freddie la sacaría de onda, así tan de repente. —¿Perdón?

—Explícame yo-yo no entiendo todo eso. Es- estas siendo sarcástica de nuevo o bro-bromeas. Con-contigo las cosas son tan complicadas, yo no entiendo de sen-sentimientos, y los tuyos son… son ¿Cómo los llamaría Carly? ¿Explosivos?

Sam sonrió para sí misma. Los sentimientos de Freddie venían en un paquete del doble que el de un humano común y corriente, él no lo notaba, no lo sabía. Y ella podía ser o muy feliz o muy gruñona, o muy miserable. Pero en el paquete de Freddie siempre había un "muy, muy, muy". Así que se recostó sobre su estómago y acostó la cabeza en sus brazos, mirando hacia la pequeña rendija de la puerta. Vio el tenis de Freddie con las agujetas desabrochadas. Ella estiro su otra mano y jalo una de las agujetas para alertarle de su nueva posición.

—Es bastante sencillo Freddie, solo intenta abrirte más, reírte, querer, amar todas esas cosas.

—No, no puedo. Y lo sabes.

—Sí, si puedes. No seas negado, solo tienes que dejar de tener miedo… mira a Carly, a Spens, a… mí, porque no lo intent…

—Enséñame

—Si yo te… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

La puerta se abrió y los pies de Freddie se dejaron ver por completo, Sam no hizo el intento de moverse, su cabeza aun en el piso se encontraba recostada en sus brazos. Ella ni si quiera miro hacia arriba.

—No sé, tu eres la experta en el tema, no yo.

—Mhhmnbhm—Sam balbuceo con la cara escondida entre los brazos.

—¿Cómo dices? — Freddie inquirió.

—Que uhmjjhujhm…. No se

Freddie parpadeo confundido, se agacho para quedar a su altura y acerco su oído aún más a los labios de Sam.

Sam cerro los ojos imaginándose en sitio lejano donde no existían los sentimientos.

— ¿Por qué?

Ella se encontró en una especie de limbo, abrió los ojos mirando directamente el cercano iris de Fredward. Tenía esa tonta mirada inocente que le ponía los bellos de punta.

—¿Por qué? —Sam preguntó retóricamente. Freddie todavía no comprendía, por supuesto que no, ese era el meollo del asunto. El nunca entendería ni de cerca lo que era sentirse tan avergonzado como Sam. —¡Como se te ocurre pedirle eso a tu mejor amiga, grandísimo idiota! —Chillo histérica, se paró de un salto empujando en el viaje a Fredward, caminando de aquí y allá, sus manos no paraban de despeinarse a si misma. —¿Estás loco? Espera esa fue una estúpida pregunta, claro que estás loco. En qué mundo se le pide a una amiga, casi hermana… que haga, que haga esas cosas. Ya no somos unos niños Fredward, para jugar al papá y la mamá. Por si no te has dado cuenta, ahora soy una señorita, y mis ideas, quiero decir mis pensamientos han cambiado. Que jodida, pero en que jodida situación me metes. Me gusta tener novios Fredward, los hombres me gustan está más que visto, pero tu ¿Tu?. No, no me mires de esa forma, no es que seas feo o algo por el estilo, de echo eres atractivo, o algo por el estilo, pero eres _ mi mejor amigo. Mi compa, mi cuate, mi hermano. Eres mi hermano,_ o algo por el estilo. Yo no…

Repentinamente Fredward la tomo de los hombros sacudiéndola. —Sa-Sam cal-calmate, me estas poniendo nervioso. No sé de qué hablas, yo solo quería que me contaras un poco de los sentimientos, que-que me ayu-ayudes a tener más amigos, solo eso.

Sam lo observo aturdida, tratando de calmar el mareo que Freddie le ocasiono, aun no resolvía si era por la sacudida física o mental.

—Entonces, no quieres que yo sea tu...

— ¿Mi qué?

Sam sacudió la cabeza y soltó una risita irónica. —Nada, nada.

—Bueno—Freddie le restó importancia. — ¿Me ayudas, entonces?

~.~

—S-si, le-le ha-has dicho s-si

Carly se retorcía en el piso como lombriz, fastidiando los oído de Sam con tremendas carcajadas. Ni si quiera tenía una risa bonita.

—¡Deja de burlarte Shay! — Sam gruño tapándose los oídos. —¿Quieres que te corte la maldita lengua?

Carly dejo de reír al instante. — Ash que amargada eres, ya está bueno. Oh, me duele el estómago. —Se froto el estómago en diminutos círculos, dejando salir de vez en cuando pequeñas risitas, hasta que finalmente se calmó. —Ya, lo siento. Es solo que no logro entender, como se supone que le ayudaras. ¿Vas a ser cupido o qué?

Sam suspiro con pesimismo. —No sé, carajos no sé en qué demonios pensaba cuando solté el grandioso _sí._

—Tú nunca has podido decirle _no_ a Freddie, es tu debilidad. Si lo vemos desde ese punto.

— ¡Yo no tengo ninguna debilidad!

—No tiene nada de malo que lo quieras.

—Lo quiero, pero no es mi debilidad.

Carly arqueo ambas cejas y curveo la boca. — ¿Así? Entonces ve en este instante a decirle que has cambiado de parecer.

Sam puso una graciosa trompita y miro de soslayo la puerta. —Ugg no puedo hacer eso, no puedo. —Se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Ves? No puedes.

—Claro que sí, es solo que soy una persona responsable. No puedo echarme para atrás, cuando ya me comprometí.

Carly dejo salir otra risotada y Sam bufo.

—Por favor, no eres responsable ni de tu higiene. ¿Le quieres ver la cara a tu mejor amiga desde la infancia? Te conozco hasta los piojos.

Sam volvió a bufar. Su mamá tenía razón cuando le dijo: No necesitas amigos en este mundo, pueden traicionarte. Con un perro basta.

—Carajos Carly, puedes ayudarme, en vez de que estés juzgando mis debilidades, o mis piojos. ¡No tengo piojos! Era caspa.

—¿Sam Puckett necesita de mí? ¿Desde cuándo?

Sam se pasó una mano por la cara, dejando un rastro rojo en la nariz.

—¡Carly! —Ella canturreo.

Su amiga se rasco ligeramente la cabeza, fingiendo que pensaba. Miro a Sam por arriba de sus lentes de lectura, y luego se los quito, haciendo también a un lado su pesado libro.

¿Cómo podía leer en momentos como este?

—Sabes que a mí no me cuesta decir _no_ ¿verdad?

Sam miro a Carly con furia, comenzaba a tener un maldito dolor de cabeza. —Escúchame Carly Shay, tú mejor que nadie comprendes de sentimientos, y nuestro _ mejor mejor amigo_ nos necesita. Simplemente dame consejos, hazme una lista o cualquier cosa. No quiero hacerlo yo sola, porque ya sabes que tengo métodos muy ortodoxos para hacer amigos o tener novio. —Ella explico tranquilamente. — ¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?

—Sí, intentaste robar mi Sandwich de Atún— Carly recordó riéndose por lo bajo.

— ¿Ahora entiendes mi maldito dilema? No puedo decirle a Fredward que tiene que robar la comida de los demás, para conseguir amigos. —Miro a Carly con insistencia. — Además—Añadio —Soy la segunda peor persona después de Freddie, entendiendo sentimientos.

—Tienes dos mejores amigos, y ya una vez estuviste enamorada. ¿Y no los entiendes? —Carly pregunto confundida.

Es cierto que Sam solía ser cruel con las personas, y su primer amor le rompió el corazón. Pero podía ser tolerante y hasta a veces linda con Freddie y ella.

Sam miro el suelo con tristeza. —Lo se, el problema es que no tengo idea de como explicarlo. Yo soy puras acciones, nunca e tenido la necesidad realmente de expresar abiertamente las cosas. No estoy todo el tiempo diciéndoles a ti o Fredward, que los quiero. Ni si quiera a mi madre. Y cuando he llegado a tener novios, son ellos los que se acercan hasta que los golpeo.

Su mejor amiga pareció entenderlo, por fin. —Comprendo, bien. ¿Sabes que? Te voy a ayudar, pero solo porque Fredward lo necesita, solo te adiverto una cosa Samantha. — Sam la miro mal, odiaba su nombre completo. —No dejes que Fredward se enamore de tus acciones

—Enamo…enamo…enamo.. —Sam tartamudeo de la impresión—¡Enamorarse! — Gruño.

—Si enamorarse, el no conoce ese sentimiento y puede hacerlo accidentalmente.

—¿Y porque pasaría algo asi? No es como si lo fuera a besar o abrazar todo el jodido tiempo.

Carly negó con la cabeza. —No es eso, solo que bueno… mira olvídalo, solo síguelo tratando como hasta ahora ¿Bien?

—No hay problema— Sam acepto. —Mmm tengo sed.

—Spencer hizo limonada, checa que en el re…—Para entonces su amiga ya había partido a la cocina. —…fri.

Carly se estiro en el sillón, y miro hacia el techo. Contando las lámparas una por una. La cara de un Hermoso Fredward sonriendo lleno su imaginación, y pensó porque Sam aún no se daba cuenta de eso. Oh tal vez si lo había echo, pero su amiga era demasiado fiel a sus amistades, nunca haría o sentiría nada por nadie que no fuera lo correcto.

Quizás Sam fuera la persona más sucia, violenta y grosera sobre la tierra, no obstante tenía un corazón enorme, la prueba estaba en su amistad con Freddie. Carly tenía que admitirlo pero si ella hubiera estado en su lugar, le costaría mucho trabajo entablar amistad con un muchacho como Fredward. Era un chico difícil de tratar, de entender y muchas veces de querer. No quería que fuera mal interpretado, ella lo quería. ¿Pero?

¿Pero qué? No, ella quería lo mejor para sus dos amigas. Ojala que esta idea tan descabellada que Sam pensaba brindarle, fuera de ayuda para él.

Tal vez, solo tal vez algo cambiaria.

Rápidamente busco una hoja y una pluma entre sus cosas. Y comenzó a escribir.

Punto número uno.


End file.
